The present invention relates to a nail pusher locating device for a magazine assembly of a nail gun, and particularly relates to a configuration of a nail gun, which can locate and release a nail pusher slidingly received in the magazine assembly.
Typical pneumatically nail gun includes a nail pusher slidingly received therein, which can be driven by a spring disposed between an end of the magazine assembly and the nail pusher, and then moves toward a forepart of the magazine assembly. Thus, the nail pusher can one by one feed the plurality of nails received at the forepart of the magazine assembly to a hitting nose in the gun body of the nail gun, where the nails are driven into the workpiece. When the plurality of nails are used up, the nail pusher is generally located at a tail end of the magazine assembly for loading another plurality of nails into the magazine assemble from the top of the magazine assembly or the tail end thereof. After that, the pusher is released, it can then push and drive the another plurality of nails into the hitting nose again.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,812, a nail pusher positioned at a tail end of a magazine assembly is shown. A swingable shaft is pivotally provided at a tail end of the magazine assembly, which has a hook. A nail pusher has a groove formed at one sidewall corresponding to the hook of the swingable shaft, which is perpendicular to a moving direction of the nail pusher and opens to a side of the magazine assembly. Thus, when the nail pusher is pushed to the tail end of the magazine assembly and is released, the hook can slide into the groove along the sidewall to locate the nail pusher; and when the nail pusher is pushed to the tail end of the magazine again, the hook breaks away under a pushing force to release the nail pusher.
However, when the nail gun or the magazine assembly falls to the ground or hits a rigidly object, such as a wall, a tempestuously shake is produced between the magazine assembly and the nail pusher. Thus, the hook produces a sideward vibration and easily breaks away the groove, which leads an unstable location of the nail pusher.